Sindrome del corazón roto
by ardalus
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, un medico cirujano renombrado, ha decidido tirar su vida al caño por motivos desconocidos. Y por causas aun mas desconocidas, Sakura Haruno, una joven estudiante de medicina, parece guardar un inusitado respeto hacia él.


" **Tako-Tsubo"**

 **Síndrome del corazón roto.**

 **03-agosto-2016**

 **Capítulo 01**

.

—O—

.

 _Recordando sus últimas palabras, esas palabras exactas…_

 _Tan frías y cortantes, como el cristal entre mis dedos._

 _._

 _Intentando escuchar su voz, esa hermosa voz…_

 _Que lentamente se apaga de mis recuerdos._

 _._

 _Ahogando el sabor de aquella lejana noche…_

 _Con el amargo licor que quema mi garganta._

 _._

 _Ansiando ese intenso fuego, derruyendo esperanzas…_

 _Borrando toda huella de su irremplazable compañía._

.

—O—

.

—Con que aquí estas, mi eterno rival, ¿acaso buscas alguna aventura nocturna?

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Un hombre de enormes cejas y brillante sonrisa camina observando el lugar, intercambia una mirada con el cantinero tras la barra, ambos inclinan levemente el rostro en señal de saludo. El hombre tras el mostrador no deja de tallar un diminuto vaso de cristal mientras observa al extraño adentrarse en el local.

Con un lento andar el recién llegado se coloca junto a su amigo, de cabellos grises y elegante vestimenta, se sienta junto a él, frente a la barra. El recién llegado hace una seña al encargado quien de inmediato le acerca una bebida, idéntica a la de su amigo.

—No fue difícil, mí camarada, solo tuve que recorrer todos los negocios que aún permanecieran abiertos —de un movimiento el cejudo traga todo el contenido de su vaso y sonriente abraza a su amigo—, un par de docenas únicamente, no fue gran cosa.

Al sentir el brazo sobre su espalda, el peligris discretamente dirige la vista al hombre a su lado, sonríe momentáneamente para luego devolver la mirada al frente. Con la mano izquierda baja la tela de su barbijo, el cual cubre su nariz y boca, y de un acto bebe todo el contenido del recipiente entre sus dedos.

—Hump, si tuviste tiempo para todo eso también podrías haber elegido una mejor vestimenta —tras devolver el barbijo a su lugar, el peligris dirige su mirada a la puerta. Un grupo de hermosas jóvenes, con llamativos atuendos y exóticos peinados, ingresa al lugar llamando su atención —. Tu atuendo no es adecuado para sitios como este. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

—¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Acaso existe mejor vestimenta que esta? —el hombre se incorpora dejando ver su esbelta figura, resaltada por el ceñido atuendo verde olivo que lleva encima—. ¡Es la última tecnología deportiva! Es tres veces más costoso que cualquiera de tus trajes y es cincuenta por ciento más ligero. Ya quisiera verte corriendo la maratón con uno de tus acartonados sacos. Y en la lucha greco-romana fácilmente te derrotaría, esta ropa me brinda quince por ciento más de fuerza, puedo quebrar tu espalda como si fuera un mondadientes.

El peligris resopla, sonriendo, ligeramente divertido ante los comentarios de su compañero. Toma el vaso recién entregado por el cantinero, quien muy amablemente colocó frente de él, y de nueva cuenta lo bebe sin recato, no sin antes retirar el cubre bocas de su rostro y colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar con la misma rapidez.

—No estoy en este lugar para demostrar mi fuerza y lo sabes.

—¡Ah! Así que buscamos nuevas presas, y dígame mi buen amigo ¿no cree usted que podría conquistar a una mujercita con mis encantos?

—En realidad, no lo creo.

—¡Ja! Te demostrare lo equivocado que estas. Tú elige a la doncella y yo me encargare de derrumbar tu falacia.

El hombre de leotardo verde comienza a realizar enérgicos estiramientos. El cantinero le observa extrañado alzando una ceja, mientras el de cabello gris, confiado, empieza a escudriñar meticulosamente a las féminas del lugar.

Piernas largas y atributos prominentes llaman su atención en primer término, minúsculos atuendos o entallados vestidos requieren una segunda observación. Es difícil escoger a la indicada de entre tantas buenas opciones, quizá si su compañero no fuera tan… "él" podría elegir a la primera que cruce por enfrente, pero conociéndolo debe ser cuidadoso ya que una vez fallando aquel, en sus deseos de conquista, llegará su propia oportunidad.

Debe elegir a la mujer indicada si es que desea un poco de diversión esta noche, alguien que sepa rechazar al energético Gai con facilidad, pero que a la vez quede disponible para un pretendiente de mejor categoría. Como siempre, no busca nada duradero, solo diversión nocturna, suficientemente atractiva y que no haga preguntas a la mañana siguiente.

De pronto "la ve", una chica alta y muy joven, de cabellos rubios, con un exótico peinado, piernas atrayentes y un escandaloso escote que deja a la vista su voluminoso atractivo. Y lo que es mejor, ella le sonríe de forma descarada, con una seductora mirada que él conoce muy bien.

—La encontré.

—¿De verdad? Espero que hayas elegido un ejemplar digno de mi galanura. ¿Y quién es la afortunada? —el hombre de leotardo verde se inclina a la altura de su amigo y coloca una mano encima de sus propios ojos, como si intentará cubrirse de un hipotético sol y observar a la distancia.

—Ella —el peligris indica con la mirada antes de voltear a la barra nuevamente y recoger el vaso que el buen barman tuvo la amabilidad de servirle una vez más—, la chica de cabello rubio y vestido rojo.

—¿La de torneadas piernas y pechos enormes?

—Esa misma —el peligris sorbe su bebida observando de reojo a la atractiva chica, quien cruza las piernas haciendo que su ya diminuto vestido se levante todavía más, al tiempo que ella le sonríe maliciosamente.

—¡Ah! Mi eterno rival. ¡Sí que tienes buen gusto! Haz elegido a la chica más hermosa de la ciudad, y debo decir que te haré maldecir tu elección, porque tendrás el honor de ver como cae rendida a mis pies.

—Adelante —señalando con el vaso, el peligris invita a su compañero a avanzar hacia la joven. Sonriente, el de ropaje verde mete el estómago, levanta la barbilla y camina seguro hacia la elegida.

Sin observar la escena, el de cabellos grises gira sobre su asiento, dando la espalda a su amigo y quedando nuevamente frente a la barra y frente a la pared tras de esta. En el muro se muestran hileras repletas de botellas de cristal, las cuales brillan con seductores colores ante las luces del lugar. El sonido de la música y las voces se diluyen mutuamente, haciendo imposible distinguir uno de otro. En el ambiente el olor a cigarrillo predomina sobre cualquier otro aroma. El peligris recarga ambos brazos en la mesa y, con movimientos circulares, agita suavemente el vaso en su mano derecha mientras coloca su rostro sobre la palma izquierda, observando el ir y venir del transparente líquido.

El hipnótico vaivén del licor amberino distrae sus pensamientos, podría pasar horas observando las olas dentro del cristal, a no ser por la creciente opresión en su pecho que le exige a beberlo y terminar con la agonía de una buena vez. Sin titubeo, el hombre desliza hacia abajo la tela que cubre su rostro e ingiere el líquido sin mesura alguna, ansiando el fuego que aniquile las ideas de su mente, cual flama al pastizal. Mas, sin embargo, hace tiempo que eso no ocurre, años desde que el ardiente licor nada puede hacer ante la maleza de sus recuerdos. Así que solo le queda una alternativa, una atractiva y complaciente alternativa.

—Mi eterno rival… —una voz triste llama la atención del peligris, quien sonríe y cierra los ojos al tiempo que cubre su boca con el barbijo que segundos antes retiro de ese mismo lugar.

—¿Qué sucede Gai? —dándose vuelta, el hombre de cabellos alborotados observa el rostro de su amigo, deduciéndolo todo, pero, aun así, guardando silencio para permitirle hablar.

—He sido derrotado nuevamente… —el rostro del peligris muestra una cancina, estoica e impasible mirada de regocijo, fingiendo total serenidad y atención a las palabras de su amigo, pero enfocando a la distancia la incitante mirada de la rubia tras de él.

—No te preocupes Gai, de cualquier forma, ella no era tu tipo —el peligris se pone de pie, ajusta su saco y dando una palmada en el hombro de su compañero camina con paso firme en dirección de la chica.

—Dices que no era mi… —tras meditarlo por un segundo, el hombre de leotardo verde se da la vuelta y camina tras de su camarada— ¡Oye, Kakashi! ¿A qué te refieres con que no era mi tipo?

—Hablo de que una chica tan sofisticada y elegante no es lo que necesitas… —el hombre de pobladas cejas guarda silencio, no muy convencido por las palabras de su amigo, el de cabello gris parece intuirlo— tu eres más del tipo deportivo, necesitas una mujer fuerte y ágil como tú.

Por un segundo ambos guardan silencio, de pronto los ojos de Gai parecen brillar.

—¡Ya entiendo! Necesito una chica con una enorme fuerza y vitalidad con la que pueda compartir mi llama de juventud sin descanso —el hombre de verde se detiene en medio del salón, cerrando el puño con fuerza y mirando a lo alto como si hubiera descubierto el sentido del universo—, y no una esnob elitista que pase el día perdiendo el tiempo frente al espejo… como haces tú —varias personas le observan extrañados y confundidos, mientras que el peligris continúa caminando intentando ignorar a su amigo.

Cual lobo tras su presa, el peliplata enfoca la vista en la joven de cabello rubio, ignorando todo a su alrededor, e imaginando esas deliciosas curvas justo entre sus fauces. Cada paso que da le acerca más y más a su cometido, cada mirada que intercambian significa una prenda menos, y algunas horas más de diversión.

Con el tiempo ha aprendido que las palabras no importan, son las intensas miradas, las seductoras sonrisas, la elegante forma de vestir y la decidida forma de actuar lo que le garantizan al cazador el hacerse con su presa, y esta ocasión no será la excepción.

—¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi —el peligris se detiene frente a la joven, hace una ligera reverencia, dibujando una sonrisa bajo su barbijo, mientras observa los ojos de la chica fijamente— ¿le gustaría bailar y después, quizá, salir a tomar algo de aire fresco? —las pupilas de la chica parecen dilatarse, Kakashi sonríe sabiendo que ha realizado el movimiento correcto.

No todas las jóvenes son iguales, no todas las presas se cazan de la misma forma. A veces hay que ser muy cuidadoso, tender el anzuelo con cautela, y ser paciente a que la víctima caiga sola en la trampa. Pero en otros casos lo mejor es ser directo, lanzarse como un relámpago mortal incrustándose directo al pecho de la víctima, y esto es lo que mejor sabe hacer el hombre de cabellos grises.

—¡Vaya! Pareces muy confiado —la mujer lo observa de arriba a abajo, sonriendo de forma por demás descarada— sabía que los hombres de Konoha tenían un ego enorme, espero que no sea lo único… "enorme" —sonriendo maliciosamente, la chica recarga el brazo en la mesa y descansa la cabeza en su propio puño, observa los ojos del hombre frente a ella, cambia de lugar las piernas entrecruzándolas nuevamente, y sonriendo lascivamente al sentir como la mirada del peligris se desvía a sus atractivos.

—Este… ejem, ejem… —agitando la cabeza rápidamente, el peligris enfoca de nuevo los ojos de la joven— tenga por seguro que no se decepcionará, mi ego es diminuto comparado con lo que tengo para ofrecerle, solo imagine todo aquello que podremos hacer los dos juntos esta noche.

Por un instante Kakashi sonríe, pero pronto se muestra confundido al descubrir una total inexpresividad en el rostro de la joven, ¿será que erró las palabras? Está a punto de intentar recomponer el asunto cuando la chica comienza a reír sonoramente.

—¡Ja ja ja! En verdad que los hombres de Konoha son peculiares —Kakashi la observa confundido, de pronto, la chica se levanta, ajusta su entallado vestido y, confiada, se le acerca peligrosamente hasta besarlo directamente en los labios, un contacto fugaz pero suficiente para confundir aún más al ya confundido peligris.

—Escucha amigo, no tengo ningún problema en tener sexo contigo, de hecho, si podemos evitarnos el bailezucho ese, que mencionas, sería aún mejor. Pero hay un ligero problema, y es que antes tienes que deshacerte de esos tres fisgones… ¿O acaso te gusta tener público cuando te diviertes?

—Deshacerme de esos… ¿tres? —espabilando, Kakashi cae en cuenta que todos a su alrededor les observan, en especial aquellos tres hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa donde se encontraba la chica. El primero, sentado en el lugar más lejano, es de baja estatura, con una inscripción en la frente y de cabello rojo como el fuego. Este se mantiene inerte, con los brazos cruzados y fijando sus ojos verdes directamente sobre el peligris, pero sin mostrar emoción alguna.

El segundo, es fornido y alto, de cabello marrón y lleva la cara cubierta de líneas en color purpura. Se nota bastante más temperamental que el primero, ya que con una clara mueca de disgusto de inmediato se ha puesto de pie y rodea la mesa hasta colocarse al lado de la joven y frente a Kakashi.

El tercero viste un leotardo verde de pies a cabeza, se llama Maito Gai y se autonombra camarada y rival de Kakashi Hatake, se encuentra sentado en la misma mesa degustando platillos que no son suyos e ignorando completamente las habilidades de conquista de su amigo. Aunque, entre bocado y bocado, no pierde oportunidad para observar de reojo a la hermosa chica.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con mi hermana?

—¿Hermana? —Kakashi observa al tipo de cabello café y rostro pintado, de pie se ve mucho más alto y corpulento.

—Sí, ellos son mis hermanos —la rubia hace un ademán con la mano, al tiempo que entrecierra los parpados y camina rumbo a la salida— no es que me enorgullezca de ello, pero insisten en seguirme a todos lados y arruinarme la diversión.

—¡Oye! ¡Temari! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —el castaño está a punto de sujetar el brazo de la joven, pero desiste al sentir una mirada de furia provenir de esta.

—¡No tengo que darte explicaciones! Sabes bien que no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí —de pronto todo el lugar queda en silencio ante la fuerte voz de la chica, incluso Kakashi siente temblar sus músculos ligeramente, el rugir de esa fiera le hace ansiar aún más el tenerla bajo su cuerpo lo más pronto posible— ¿cuál es tu auto galán? —con una voz seductora, la joven nuevamente dirige su mirada al peligris.

—El deportivo rojo —confiado, Kakashi mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un par de llaves, las cuales arroja de inmediato a la rubia, quien las atrapa en el aire con inusitada habilidad — espérame dentro, no tardare demasiado.

Tras sonreír vistosamente, la joven da una última mirada a su hermano, regalandole una mueca triunfal para finalmente darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida, contoneando su cuerpo y atrayendo decenas de miradas a su paso. El mismo Kakashi no puede evitar observar el cadencioso andar de la chica, ese hipnótico bamboleo que le invita a imaginar lo mucho que se divertirán los dos esa noche.

—¡Oye imbécil! ¿Qué demonios estas mirando? —¡cierto! Aún hay que deshacerse de los hermanos.

—Disculpa, pero mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia. Así que, con tu permiso… —intentando ser civilizado, el peligris ajusta su saco y se la media vuelta para ir tras de la chica, ya que sería descortés hacerla esperar, sin embargo, un fuerte agarre sujeta su brazo impidiéndole avanzar el más mínimo centímetro.

—¡Espera! ¡Tú no te vas! ¡Y no quiero que te acerques a mi hermana! —sin darse la vuelta, Kakashi observa de reojo al hombre que sujeta su brazo, de pronto no le parece tan alto ni corpulento como en un principio.

—No escuche tu nombre, ¿cuál era? —dándose la vuelta y quedando frente al chico de cabello marrón, Kakashi se quita el saco y comienza a desabotonarse las mangas de la camisa, acción que llama de inmediato la atención de Gai.

—¡Espera camarada! ¿No pensarás comenzar una pelea, o si? —Gai se coloca tras de Kakashi, quien le entrega su saco y corbata— recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez, aún tengo dislocada una vértebra de la espalda.

—No te preocupes, no me llevará mucho tiempo acabar con este sujeto —levantándose las mangas de la camisa, Kakashi sonríe al ver que su oponente se prepara de igual forma.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, el hombre de cabello rojizo suspira, cierra los ojos momentáneamente para luego incorporarse y colocarse junto a su hermano.

—Kankuro, debo recordarte el motivo de nuestro viaje —con los brazos cruzados, el pelirojo mantiene el rostro fijo hacia el frente mientras que sus ojos se posan en su hermano a su lado— no podemos perder tiempo es estas trivialidades.

—Entiendo todo Gaara, pero debes comprender que no podemos permitir que insulten de esta forma a nuestra hermana.

—Sabes bien que Temari no lo ve de esa forma, y en todo caso, ella puede cuidarse sola.

El de cabello castaño baja la mirada por un segundo, las palabras de su hermano parecen haber tenido un impacto en su persona. Por un momento todos guardan silencio, aparentemente todo el lugar se mantiene expectante a lo que sucede en aquel rincón, puesto que no se escuchan voces e incluso la música se ha detenido.

Kakashi suspira decepcionado, baja las mangas de su camina y la abotona nuevamente. Se da la vuelta para recoger su saco y corbata de manos de Gai cuando de pronto una voz burlona se escucha detrás de él.

—¿Que? ¿Te acobardas ahora? —parece que el de cabello castaño desea pelear después de todo— ¡debí imaginarlo de un anciano raboverde! Seguro que solo sabes aprovecharte de las mujeres. ¡Anda! ¡Ve! ¡Diviértete! Pero te juro que, si le haces algo a mi hermana, te lo juro, ¡juro que te mato!

Kankuro cierra ambos puños esperando la respuesta de su contrincante, mientras que Gaara cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Los clientes del bar observan interesados la escena, algunos se levantan de su asiento y comienzan a salir, mientras que otros siguen bebiendo en silencio, atentos a lo que sucederá. El cantinero agita las manos al otro extremo del lugar, intentando gritar algo que nadie entiende.

—En verdad, ¿piensas hacerlo? —Gai observa a su camarada, quien, aún sin voltear, recoge un vaso lleno de licor de la mesa más próxima y lo eleva a la altura de su rostro.

—Tú lo has escuchado, me ha llamado raboverde…

—Te han llamado cosas peores.

—Sí, y también por recompensas menores se han iniciado guerras.

—Esa chica no vale tanto la pena… —Kakashi observa acusadoramente a su amigo— bien, bien, ¡si vale la pena! pero igual no quiero pasar el fin de semana en el hospital.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que te equivocas —el peligris observa el vaso en su mano, lo agita un poco y sonríe

—¿Eh?

—Aquí solo terminará uno en el hospital, y ten la seguridad de que no serás tú, Gai.

—Eso lo sé, mi buen amigo, pero igual tendré que ir a visitarte.

—Deséame suerte —deslizando el cubreboca hacia abajo, bebiendo el licor en su mano de un solo trago, regresando la tela a su lugar y regalando una última sonrisa a su amigo.

Un sonoro golpe se escucha sobre la mesa, es el cristal vacío de sus anhelos. Decenas de miradas le observan y cual relámpago centelleante, el peligris gira su cuerpo y corre hacia su enemigo con la mirada fija en esos ojos carmesí. Golpeando con fuerza esa estoica figura y sintiendo la liberación de su alma en ese arrebato de frenesí.

—¡Kakashi! ¿pero, qué has hecho? —después de incrustar certero puñetazo en el rostro de su adversario, derrumbándolo por el suelo, el propio peligris también cae, víctima de sus propios desequilibrios.

—Gai… creo-creo que estoy ebrio… —incorporándose lentamente, con ayuda de su amigo de leotardo verde, el peligris observa a la víctima de su golpe— pero solo para estar seguro… ¿a quién debía golpear? ¿al de cabello rojo o al de cabello café?

—Ah, mi despistado amigo, el reto era con el de cabello café.

—Hump… entonces creo que me equivoque.

Una figura yace en el suelo, inerte, el hombre a su lado permanece de pie y sonríe, observa al peligris y su entusiasmo es aún mayor —has cometido un grave error, ¡ja ja ja!— el castaño ríe sonoramente mientras del suelo se levanta lentamente el de cabellos rojos.

Sujetando su barbilla, y sin decir palabra alguna, el llamado Gaara, se levanta y lentamente se acerca a Kakashi, quien apenas puede mantenerse de pie gracias a su amigo de leotardo verde.

—Disculpa amigo, no fue su intención, fue un error, él solo quería golpear a tu hermano —ocultándose detrás de su camarada, la voz de Gai intenta aclarar la situación.

—¡Claro! ¡Para cogerse a mi hermana! —detrás del pelirojo, la voz de Kankuro interviene.

Pero lejos de ambos comentarios, las miradas de Gaara y Kakashi se mantienen fijas uno en el otro, guardando distancia y vigilándose atentamente. Por un momento todos guardan silencio, quizá esperando alguna disculpa o algún comentario hiriente que sirva de pretexto para acciones más contundentes, sin embargo, ninguna palabra se pronunció, y al cabo de algunos segundos el primero en actuar es el pelirojo.

Con suma decisión y confianza, Gaara lanza el primer golpe utilizando todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el crujir del cráneo tras el impacto de su puño. Pero grande es su sorpresa al descubrir que el peligris ha esquivado su ataque y quien recibe el golpe no es otro sino Gai, cuyo leotardo verde parece un manchón de hierba regada por el suelo.

Sin dudarlo, mientras Gai rueda por los suelos, Kakashi aprovecha el momento para impactar otro golpe en el rostro del pelirojo, derribándolo por segunda vez. Pero antes de disfrutar de su logro, el enmascarado rostro de Kakashi recibe el duro impacto de un furioso Kankuro, quien, al no poder derribar a su contrincante de un solo ataque, comienza con una serie de puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, intentando hacer caer al peligris.

Conforme unos y otros caen al suelo, más y más personas se unen al combate. Eligiendo bandos indeterminados, simplemente lanzando golpes a todo lo que se moviera, o no. Destruyendo mesas, arrojando sillas, lanzando rugidos cuales bestias salvajes.

En medio del desastre, comienzan a escucharse sirenas, algunos comienzan a correr llevándose algunas botellas bajo el brazo, mientras que otros continúan en su intercambio de puñetazos sin notar nada más a su alrededor.

Afuera, en el estacionamiento del lugar, una joven de cabellos rubios enciende su tercer cigarrillo de la noche, mientras permanece sentada sobre el capot de un deportivo rojo, con su espalda recargada en el parabrisas y sus piernas estiradas cuan largas son, cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos.

—Lindo auto —una voz masculina, en extremo parsimoniosa, llama la atención de la joven.

—Gracias —sin demostrar emoción alguna, la chica responde y observa al recién llegado, escudriñándolo detalladamente de arriba abajo, notando su saco abierto y camisa desfajada, además de su mirada cansina y su cabello ligeramente largo amarrado en forma de coleta.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño?

—Haz lo que quieras.

El joven trepa sobre el vehículo colocándose junto a la chica, la observa fugazmente para luego sacar de su propio bolsillo un cigarrillo. A continuación, el muchacho le sonríe a la joven, quien con molestia le acerca su cigarrillo sujetándolo con un par de dedos. El hombre de coleta se acerca, suavemente sujeta la mano de la joven y enciende su cigarrillo, mientras que ella simplemente desvía la mirada intentando ocultar un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Ambos guardan silencio, recargados en el cristal del auto, observando el cielo, separando el cigarrillo de sus bocas de vez en vez para tirar la ceniza a un lado, viendo como el humo expulsado de entre sus labios se entrelaza y mezcla, para luego elevarse rumbo a las estrellas y desaparecer en el camino.

Sus respiraciones parecen sincronizarse en medio de esa quietud, en la soledad de un estacionamiento a las afueras de un bar, solo ellos y el humo del tabaco. Lo que parecieran ser minutos bien pudieran ser horas, embebidos en la embriaguez de su mutua compañía. Pero finalmente el ruido a su alrededor los trae de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahí dentro? —decenas de personas salen del bar, algunos entran en sus vehículos y arrancan a toda velocidad, mientras que otros corren desbocados por las aceras.

—Hump, no sé, pero seguro lo provocaron mis hermanos —la rubia intenta dar una última bocanada a su cigarrillo, para posteriormente arrojar la colilla lejos y dejar escapar un ligero hilo de humo blanco entre sus fosas nasales.

—Tus hermanos están ahí dentro? —a lo lejos comienzan a escucharse algunas sirenas.

—Si —junto con su monosilábica respuesta la joven expulsa el resto del humo formando un circulo perfecto frente a ella.

—Hum… —el muchacho observa como el aro de humo se desvanece en el aire para luego bajar del auto y rascarse la cabeza— ¡Que problemático!

—… —la joven permanece inmóvil aún sobre el auto, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, doblando la pierna un poco y haciendo que el vestido muestre más de lo debido.

El hombre la observa, inclina el rostro de lado y rasca su cabeza nuevamente.

—¿No crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos?

—Te preocupas demasiado por sujetos a los que ni siquiera conoces.

—No es que me importen… —en ese instante decenas de patrullas comienzan a llegar al lugar, policías bajan de los vehículos y entran con decisión en el local, se escuchan multitud de gritos y columnas de humo comienzan a salir por las ventanas— pero son tus hermanos.

—No te preocupes, ellos son fuertes, los hombres de Suna no mueren fácilmente.

—¿Suna? ¡Hump! Sabía que había algo diferente en ti, esa belleza no puede ser de por aquí.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Has tardado demasiado en notarlo! Pero mi belleza no es mi única cualidad, has de saberlo —incorporándose, la joven baja del vehículo de un salto, y ya con los pies en el suelo ajusta su entallado vestido.

—Claro que lo note desde un principio mujer, ¿por qué otra razón crees que soportaría un frio como este en un lugar tan desolado?

Ambos jóvenes se acercan y se sonríen con complicidad, ella recargada de espaldas en el auto, con ambas manos sobre el vehículo, y él de pie frente a ella, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra tras la cabeza.

—Mmm, ¿te gustaría ir a un lugar más cómodo?

—Vaya que son lentos los hombres de esta ciudad, justo esperaba que me preguntaras eso desde hace una hora.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Sí que eres especial! —el de coleta ríe de forma sonora sujetando su frente y observando a la chica de reojo, mientras detrás de él hileras de policías caminan sujetando hombres esposados y metiéndolos en las patrullas —mi departamento está cerca, a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí… podríamos ir caminando o utilizar tu auto.

—No es mi auto.

—Hump, que mala suerte.

—Pero aquí tengo las llaves —la joven acerca la mano a su pecho y de entre sus ropas saca un lujoso llavero, el cual balancea seductoramente frente a los ojos del muchacho.

—¿Y no crees que al dueño le importe si lo usamos?

—No lo creo, de todas formas, él no podrá usarlo en este momento —ambos jóvenes voltean en dirección de la entrada del bar, observando como las filas de detenidos siguen llenando vehículos policiacos— además, él me prometió una noche de diversión, y sería una pena que eso no se cumpla.

—Pues a cumplir su voluntad —el chico toma las llaves y de inmediato se dirige a la puerta del vehículo, la joven sonríe y camina al otro lado del automóvil.

Ambos entran al deportivo rojo, se sonríen una vez más, el hombre enciende el motor y tras revolucionarlo un par de veces, emprenden la marcha a toda velocidad, saliendo del estacionamiento y esquivando un par de patrullas a su paso, para luego tomar la autopista y perder sus huellas entre el asfalto.

Minutos después, los últimos uniformados de azul salen del bar, llevando con ellos a un grupo de cuatro hombres, el primero de enormes cejas, el segundo de cabello castaño, otro más de cabello rojo y finalmente uno de cabello peligris y barbijo negro. Este último camina al final de todos, observando de reojo el estacionamiento vacío, siguiendo los pasos de aquellos que van delante suyo y entrando a la camioneta de policía sin decir una sola palabra. Un oficial de policía se dispone a cerrar a la puerta de la camioneta cuando uno de los detenidos empuja la puerta y asoma la cabeza.

—¿Y mi auto? —el peligris observa en todas direcciones intentando localizar su lujoso vehículo— ¿dónde está mi auto?

—¡Entre a la camioneta! —el policía intenta empujar al peligris dentro, pero su esfuerzo es inútil, y es Kakashi quien termina empujando al uniformado saliendo completamente de la camioneta.

—Pero oficial, usted no entiende, ¡mi auto ha desaparecido! —el peligris, con las manos esposadas, señala el lugar donde estaciono su carro horas antes, el oficial en cambio hace señas a otros uniformados quienes se acercan desenfundando toletes y una que otra arma eléctrica.

—Le pido que por favor no oponga resistencia.

—Pero oficial, ¡le digo que se han robado mi auto!

—Y yo le pido que guarde la compostura o me obligara a utilizar la fuerza —algunos policías sujetan al de cabello gris de los hombros y lo arrastran, mientras que otros acercan peligrosamente el inmovilizador eléctrico.

—Pero, es que, ¡oficial!

—Usted lo pidió… —sin dudarlo un instante más, varios oficiales comienzan a dar descargas eléctricas al peligris.

—¡Argh! —las electrizantes advertencias dejan atontado al peligris, momento que aprovechan otros oficiales para sujetarlo de pies y manos y arrojarlo dentro de la unidad de policía, algunos policías más entran con tolete en mano y cierran la puerta desde adentro. El oficial restante, observa en todas direcciones, ajusta su gorra, y tranquilamente hasta el asiento del conductor, mientras que dentro de la camioneta los gritos no cesan.

Lentamente las patrullas se alejan del lugar, dejando silencio donde antes había algarabía. Y en el desolado pavimento una figura lamenta su mala suerte, es el barman, dueño y único inversionista de aquel afamado lugar. Quien apenas el mes pasado había liquidado el préstamo bancario y por fin podía celebrar el ser el único dueño del sitio más exclusivo de toda la ciudad.

Esta historia continuará…

.

:::::

¡Hola!

Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Ante todo, quiero agradecer a mi amiga Shi Hatake por sus enormes consejos y apoyo, esta historia no estaría aquí de no ser por ella, ¡Gracias Shi!

También quiero agradecer a todo el grupo Kakasaku Spanish, que, sin sus motivadoras palabras, comentarios y ocurrencias, moriría de inanición creativa. ¡Muchas gracias a tod s!

Sin más que decir, espero impaciente sus comentarios y opiniones, esperando de la manera más sincera que esta historia les agrade, o que por lo menos no les haga sufrir un aneurisma cerebral.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

:::::

.


End file.
